


Comfort (Unfinished)

by Lethal_Bread



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Unfinished, aware blue, blue and dust are dating, dustberry (relationship), swap papyrus is controlling, the bad sanses are a family unit and dust is the stupid younger brother whos emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: Dust has a bad day and goes to Blue for comfort
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Comfort (Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> dustberry was requested by someone on wattpad and i erote it even tho im not a big fan of dustberry anymorr  
> apologies for any spelling errors im stupid and dont have a beta reader

Dust was not having a good day. His hoodie was missing, Killer was in a mood, Horror was nowhere to be found and hadn’t made them breakfast, Nightmare was too busy with Error to replace Horror in the breakfast department, and he may have set the stove on fire trying to make himself food. So yeah, today was a shitty day so far. He grumbled, making a portal to Underswap without thinking, ignoring the looks he got from the monsters as he walked up to a two story house with christmas lights and a Jolly Roger flag, kicking open the door and grumbling. A small skeleton monster with a blue scarf jolted, looking to the door before sighing.  
“Oh, Dusty. What is it now?” Dust vaguely realized that the scarfed monster was wearing his jacket, and he grumbled about warning him next time, getting a hummed agreement in return as the smaller pulled him into a hug.  
“Hey, Bluebird.” He greeted with a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, one hand resting on the small of his back. Blue smiled softly, nuzzling Dust’s neck gently through the red scarf that was wrapped around it, tail end torn and bunching up on the ground behind him.  
“Hello to you too. What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Blue asked worriedly, voice staying soft. To any bystanders, this was rather odd. Blue was very open about his opinion on hoodies (they sucked), and he was rarely quiet. To Dust, however, this was entirely normal. He mumbled something incoherent into Blue’s skull, simply wanting to be held for a little while. Blue sighed, shaking his skull fondly as he closed the door with blue magic, blocking the view of the couple from the monsters outside. He easily picked up the larger skeleton, a combination of Dust being light and Blue being strong for his size, carrying him upstairs and to the blue scarfed one’s room. He was set down on a racecar bed, (Blue hated it, it made him feel more controlled than ever as his brother wouldn’t allow him to get a new one-)the baby blue star print sheets crumpled underneath his body, and Blue sits beside him after. They sat in silence for a few moments before Dust began to speak.  
“Sorry, I know you don’t like it when I don’t warn you before coming over cause of your bro, I-I wasn’t really thinking.” Blue ignored the stammer, nuzzling Dust gently.   
“It’s okay, Powder. Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” He would let Dust go at his own pace, waiting for him to speak. Dust frowned, trying to find a way to summarize it all without sounding attention seeking. Multiple times he opened his mouth to speaking before frowning and biting his lip. Eventually, he managed to get some words out.  
“Everyone was busy, and I kinda set the stove on fire trying to make pancakes, so I couldn’t make any food either, and making bombs didn’t help, a-and so I came here to try and calm down a bit and maybe get some food… Also to escape Dad’s wrath.” He whispered the last part, and Blue snorted, shaking his head.  
“You’re lucky I was making food. Breakfast tacos sound good?” He got a nod in response, and he smiled, “I’ll tell Papy I want to eat in my room today.” Dust nodded again, and Blue shed the jacket, placing it next to Dust on the bed, heading back downstairs with a bounce in his step to finish food. Stretch was on the couch by the time he had gotten down the stairs, watching Blue as he drank some honey, waving with one hand.  
“Hey, bro. Why’d you go back to your room? Aren’t you making food?”  
“I was just grabbing my scarf! My battlebody wouldn’t be complete without it!” Blue chirped in reply, heading back to the kitchen to make sure the meat hadn’t burned. Stretch frowned once Blue couldn’t see. He had lied to him. He’d heard another voice in Blue’s room, and he’d listened to their conversation. He wasn’t sure who “Powder” was, but he didn’t like them. Bombs? Burning the kitchen down? He didn’t want Blue anywhere near them. His thoughts were interupted by Blue announcing that breakfast tacos were ready, placing a plate of them on the table in front of Stretch. It was a nice little coffee table Blue had insisted they get for some reason, dark brown in color and gleaming in the light.


End file.
